YeWook 'Protect You'
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: Special for Anniv YeWook - 411 / GS - OS / Yesung mengusap lembut rambut hitam sebahu Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook yang memejamkan mata menggeliat karna sentuhan yang di dapat / "Maaf membuatmu jadi seperti ini, oppa. Jika tadi aku membiarkan mereka mengambil tasku, mungkin kau tak akan terluka seperti ini". ucap Ryeowook.


_Summarry :_

_Grep!_

_Saat aku hendak beranjak, sepasang lengan melingkar erat di pinggangku. Membuat kakiku yang baru saja menapak lantai, kembali terangkat. Membuat tubuhku terhempas kedalam rengkuhan erat dan hangat._

_"Maaf membuatmu jadi seperti ini, oppa. Jika tadi aku membiarkan mereka mengambil tasku, mungkin kau tak akan terluka seperti ini" ucapku seraya membelai lembut pipinya yang lebam dan membuatnya meringis._

_"Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir. Hari ini kepalaku sedikit sakit dan tubuhku lemas. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf lagi, sayang" ucapnya._

...

...

**#HappyYeWook'sDay**

Enno KimLee Presents

**"Protect You"**

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : Ahjussi Park, Ahjussi Shin

**ONE SHOT**

Rate : T+

Warn : Genderswitch, romance, alur sesuka hati

**Don't Like..? Don't Read..!**

**If you've read, please leave a comment**

**It's easy, Right.**

**No CoPas.. Okeh..**

* * *

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

**Dan cerita ini milik saya!**

* * *

"Yesung _oppa_!" teriak histeris gadis bertubuh mungil saat melihatku terpental karna serangan dari tiga lelaki di depanku.

Tiga lawan satu, seharusnya aku bisa menghadapi mereka. Namun keadaanku saat ini memang sedang tidak baik. Kepalaku terasa berat dan tubuhku sedikit lemas. Nyeri di pipi kanan dan perutku kini mulai terasa.

Bukannya aku sombong, tapi jika saat ini kondisi tubuhku baik-baik saja, melawan limapun aku masih sanggup. Lahir di keluarga yang cukup terpandang membuat aku dan adikku berlatih bela diri untuk keselamatan.

"Hentikan!" teriak gadis itu lagi.

Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Mereka bertiga benar-benar menyerangku dengan brutal. Mataku menyipit untuk menatap orang-orang itu. Tanganku mulai mengepal, bersiap melayangkan pukulan untuk mereka. Baru saja kepalanku terangkat, terdengar suara yang membuatku menghentikan pergerakanku.

"Tuan muda Yesung! Kalian cepat urus orang-orang itu."

Dan aku dapat bernapas lega saat paman Park datang diwaktu yang tepat. Bukannya aku takut akan keselamatanku, tapi aku khawatir akan keadaan gadis itu. Saat ini ia sedang berjongkok dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya dan sambil terisak.

"Ryeo-wook-ah" ucapku terbata dan jalan tertatih mendekat padanya.

Saat berjalan, rasa nyeri diperutku makin terasa. 'Sial! Ini pasti karna tadi siang aku juga tak sempat makan' pikirku.

"Hiks.." isakan itu hanya membuat hatiku ikut terasa sakit.

"Tenanglah, _baby. Oppa_ tak apa" ucapku yang kini ikut berjongkok disampingnya. Rasa nyeri di perutku kian menjadi.

"Hiks.. _Oppa_~ Yesung hiks_ oppa_~" ucapnya sambil terisak dan kemudian memelukku.

* * *

"Sudahlah, _oppa_ tak apa." ucapku kesekian kalinya ketika ia masih saja menggumamkan kata maaf.

Paman Park melirikku dari kaca depan mobil. Dia mengulum senyum saat melihatku yang tak bisa juga menenangkan gadis mungil ini. "Tuan muda Yesung tak apa, Ryeowook _nona_. Dokter Shin juga sudah menunggu dirumah untuk memeriksa lukanya" ujar paman Park dan membuat Ryeowook menoleh ke arahnya.

"Paman tak membohongiku kan? Aku takut jika ada luka dalam. Paman tak melihat bagaimana orang-orang itu memukul pipi dan perut Yesung _oppa_ dengan brutal. Aku saja sampai takut" ujar kekasihku itu.

"Tuan muda juga tak akan membiarkan mereka menyerang titik vitalnya, _nona_. Dan jika _nona_ khawatir, sebaiknya setelah kita sampai _nona_ langsung memasak. Tadi saat _nona_ menghubungi tuan, ia baru saja akan makan siang" jelas paman Park yang malah membuat kekasihku menatap tajam padaku.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan menjemputku jika kau sedang ada urusan?" ujarnya padaku.

"Aku bukan sedang ada urusan penting, hanya makan." jelasku padanya.

"_Oppa!_ Sudah sering kukatakan untuk teratur dalama urusan makan kan. Kau.. Issh.. Aku marah padamu!" ucapnya dan kemudian menggeser duduknya menjauh.

Aku menatapnya heran. Bukankah tadi ia merengek meminta maaf padaku? Tapi mengapa sekarang ia malah marah padaku? Huh.. Kim Ryeowook memang benar-benar membuat hatiku kalang kabut.

Ia duduk di sisi jendela satunya, berseberangan denganku. Wajahnya di palingkan ke arah jalanan. Memasang ear phone dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Aku melirik paman Park yang kini juga sedang melirikku dari kaca depan. 'Sial! Mengapa ia harus mengadu pada Ryeowook sih? Sudah tahu ia rewel jika menyangkut jam makanku' pikirku.

* * *

"_Oppa_~ Makanan sudah siap" ucapku pada lelaki yang kini sedang berbaring di ranjang, membelakangiku.

Ia tak menyahut, membuatku yang berdiri di ambang pintu akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam. "Yesung _oppa_~ Makanan sudah siap" ucapku lagi saat ia tak mengucap sepatah katapun.

Kini aku duduk di tepi ranjang, berseberangan dengannya. "_Oppa_~ apa kau sudah tidur?" tanyaku lagi seraya mengguncang pelan bahunya.

Deru napas teratur Yesung _oppa_ membuatku tersenyum. Ternyata ia memang tertidur. Hhh~ Lebih baik aku ke ruang kerja Yesung _oppa_ saja, di sana kan ada perpustakaan kecil.

Grep!

Saat aku hendak beranjak, sepasang lengan melingkar erat di pinggangku. Membuat kakiku yang baru saja menapak lantai, kembali terangkat. Membuat tubuhku terhempas kedalam rengkuhan erat dan hangat.

"Mau kemana hum? Temani aku di sini, _baby_-ah." ujar Yesung oppa dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak.

Aku meletakkan lenganku diatas lengannya dan mengusapnya. Kemudian aku memutar tubuh sehingga berhadapan dengannya. Alih-alih melepas pelukannya, ia malah menjadikan pahaku sebagai bantalannya.

"Maaf membuatmu jadi seperti ini, _oppa._ Jika tadi aku membiarkan mereka mengambil tasku, mungkin kau tak akan terluka seperti ini" ucapku seraya membelai lembut pipinya yang lebam dan membuatnya meringis.

"Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir. Hari ini kepalaku sedikit sakit dan tubuhku lemas. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf lagi, sayang" ucapnya dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Tapi jika _oppa_ tak menjemputku di taman itu, _oppa_ tak akan terluka"

"Aku rela tubuhku hancur asal kau baik-baik saja"

"_Oppa_~" ucapku dengan wajah yang mulai menghangat. Lelaki ini memang bisa membuatku merona kapan saja.

Ryeowook mendudukkan Yesung dengan perlahan ketika lelaki itu akhirnya mau makan. Tadi setelah mereka berbincang di kamar, tiba-tiba perut Yesung berbunyi. Menyebabkan Ryeowook terkikik geli dan memaksanya segera makan.

"Paman Shin bilang, dua hari ini _oppa_ harus makan makanan yang lunak." ujar Ryeowook saat Yesung menatapnya dengan heran saat meletakkan semangkuk bubur di hadapannya.

"Tapi aku ingin makan daging, _baby-ah_" ujar Yesung yang di jawab dengan gelenganan kepala dari Ryeowook.

"Jangan melanggar anjuran paman Shin,_ oppa_. Dia seorang dokter, jadi pasti itu demi kesembuhanmu"

Yesung yang mendengar ucapan Ryeowook disampingnya hanya bisa menghela napas. "Baiklah, tapi cukup hari ini saja aku makan bubur. Besok aku ingin makan seperti biasa"

"Terserah padamu, _oppa._ Jja~ sekarang makanlah dan segera minum obatmu" dan setelah mengatakan itu, Ryeowook menyendokkan bubur ke mulut Yesung.

* * *

Yesung mengusap lembut rambut hitam sebahu Ryeowook. Ia menyelipkan helaian rambut yang menutup wajah Ryeowook ke telinganya. Membuat Ryeowook yang memejamkan mata menggeliat karna sentuhan yang di dapat.

Yesung melihat ke arah kaca depan dan mendapati paman Park sedang melihat kearahnya. "Ada apa paman? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Anniya Tuan muda, saya hanya masih belum percaya jika Anda mempunyai kekasih seperti _nona_ Ryeowook" ujar paman Park membuat Yesung mengerutkan alisnya.

"Seperti _nona_ Ryeowook? Apa maksudmu paman? Aku tak mengerti" ujar Yesung yang tak paham dengan ucapan Paman Park itu.

"Tuan muda yang pendiam, _nona_ Ryeowook yang ceria. _Nona_ Ryeowook bisa membuat tuan muda lebih sering tersenyum" ucapan paman Park membuat Yesung tersenyum.

"Aku bahagia bisa mendapatkannya, paman. Di universitasnya tak sedikit lelaki yang menaruh hati padanya. Mereka terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa mereka menyukainya tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padaku sehingga ia malah memilihku yang secara diam-diam memperhatikannya. Aku-"

"Dan reaksi _oppa_ seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapat mainan yang diimpikannya selama ini ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin jadi kekasihmu"

**Deg!**

Suara tenor yang sangat familiar terdengar membuat paman Park terdiam dan kemudian tersenyum geli, lalu Yesung menghentikan ucapannya. "Kau su-sudah bangun _baby_?" tanya Yesung dengan terbata.

"Aku terganggu karna ucapanmu, _oppa_. Paman, apakah masih lama? Aku sudah mengantuk" ujar Ryeowook.

Yesung yang melihat mata sayu Ryeowook segera mendekat ke arahnya dan membawa kepala Ryeowook bersandar pada bahunya. "Tidurlah dulu, jalanan agak macet jadi tak bisa sampai dalam waktu cepat."

"Hnng~ tapi nanti aku akan pusing jika sudah tidur lelap dan terbangun lagi"

"Aku akan menggendongmu sampai kamar saat tiba nanti, jadi kau tak akan terbangun dan pusing"

"Benarkah _oppa_? Apa tubuhmu sudah tak lemas?"

"Aku sudah cukup istirahat tadi, seharusnya kau ikut beristirahat tapi malah menemani _umma_ dan _appa_ mengobrol.

"Aku senang menemani mereka. Kau tahu apa yang kami bicarakan, _oppa_?"

Yesung menggeleng dan Ryeowook mengikuti ucapan Yesung. Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yesung dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Yesung. Ia menyamankan posisinya dan kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Mereka tak sabar ingin aku cepat lulus kuliah. Terutama _umma_mu, _oppa._ Ia tak sabar menimang cucu darimu" ujar Ryeowook membuat Yesung segera menoleh padanya.

"Umma bilang seperti itu? Aiish~ dan kau berkata apa?"

"Aku berkata bahwa kau ingin aku menggapai cita-citaku dulu. Memberiku kesempatan untuk mengenal dunia lebih lama"

"Umma pasti menceramahiku setelah kembali dari mengantarmu."

"Tidak akan. Ia sudah berjanji padaku. Hng~ _oppa_~ aku sungguh mengantuk"

"Hmm~ tidurlah, _oppa_ tak akan membangunkanmu"

"Saranghae, Yesung_ oppa_~"

"_Nado. Nado saranghae_, Kim Ryeowook"

* * *

Paman Park hanya bisa tersenyum simpul mendengar percakapan tuan muda dan kekasihnya itu. Ia bersyukur jika Kim Yesung yang dingin dan terlihat acuh itu kini menjadi Kim Yesung yang ramah semenjak berpacaran dengan Kim Ryeowook.

Kim Ryeowook seorang mahasiswi di fakultas psikologi yang sekarang sudah berada di tingkat enam. Mahasiswi yang bertemu dengan tuan mudanya saat perjamuan makan malam dalam urusan bisnis. Kedua orang tua Kim Ryeowook dan Yesung yang ternyata adalah teman semasa kuliah dan kini menjalin kerjasama.

Kim Yesung, seorang lelaki di umurnya yang baru dua puluh empat tahun tapi sudah mempunyai sebuah toko kacamata dan sebuah coffe shop. Anak dari seorang menteri lingkungan hidup.

**...The End...**

**#HappyYeWook'sDay**

holla..

Saya kembali membawa FF YeWook di hari special mereka!

Ini GS pertama saya, harap maklum nee..

Judul dan isi ga nyambung?

Gaje?

Mengecewakan?

Kalian boleh melempar saya dengan Kim Jong Woon dan akan saya terima dengan senang hati #opss

hum.. dari pada denger cuap-cuap saya yang makin ga jelas, bersediakah kalian memberi_ feedback_ setelah membaca ff ini?

**Mind to Review...?**


End file.
